Daddy's Girl
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: She had always reminded him of her mother in every way possible. Incest. Smut. Harry/Daughter.


Harry smiled down at the sapling he had planted in their backyard, using his forearm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Sure, he could've done it with magic, but it was so much more rewarding to do it by hand.

He went to the back shed and put the shovel away, throwing his gardening gloves in unceremoniously before shutting the doors and heading back inside.

Before he could get in, though, his daughter, Lily, stepped out with a nice cold glass of lemonade. She was wearing a pretty sundress, and her long, Red hair that flowed down her back went perfectly with it. The way she was smiling reminded him so much of her mother it made his heart hurt.

She was his only link to her.

"Thanks, Lily," he said as he accepted the glass and downed it, handing it back to her when he was done.

"You're welcome, dad," she said, smiling at him. "I hope it looks just as beautiful as you said it was going to be."

As he grinned back at her and said, "I'm sure it will be," he caught a quick, accidental glimpse down the front of her dress.

He excused himself and headed upstairs to shower, the warm water filling the room with steam as he washed himself. Incidents like that last one had been happening quite frequently ever since she had returned from her last year at Hogwarts.

She just looked so much like her mother that he had trouble keeping himself from getting turned on. She was just so hot. His cock was rock-hard by now, and he reached down and began gently stroking his shaft, his cheeks flushed. This wasn't right…

He sighed and turned the water off, hoping his erection would just go away without a problem.

But when had life ever worked like that?

He was still hard when he finished drying himself off, and found his problem growing worse with each passing second. He walked right past his daughter's room, and he heard a worried, "Dad?"

She followed him to his room, where he sat down on the edge of his bed and cradled his head in his hands. It was a good thing he had wrapped his towel in a way that his erection wasn't visible.

"Dad, are you okay?" he heard her ask, making him look up.

His eyes immediately widened. "Lily, what are you wearing?" he choked out, his cock growing even harder.

She was wearing a thin, sheer camisole over black, lacy bra and knickers, and the way she was bent over worriedly allowed him to see he luscious breasts perfectly.

She smiled sheepishly. "Something I bought a couple days ago. I wanted to try it on," she said. "You took a quicker shower than I had expected."

Harry's cheeks were beet red by this point. He really needed relief, or he was going to explode. "Well, go change back into your normal clothes, then," he said with his eyes still on her chest. Her breasts were definitely bigger than her mother's had been.

She didn't pay any attention to what he said, though, instead bringing a hand up to feel his forehead. "Dad, you're burning up," she said.

She brought her other hand down to rest it on the bed so she could get a closer look at him, but her hand caught the edge of his towel, pulling it off of him as she fell to her knees on the floor. Her eyes widened at the long, hard cock not five inches from her eyes.

Harry was frozen in horror as a sexy look suddenly came upon her face, her cheeks growing pink. "So this was why you were so flushed?" she said, placing a hand on his thigh as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Did I turn you on?"

"L-Lily?" he said, indecision still gripping him. He knew what he should have been doing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She grabbed Harry's wand off of the table and vanished her clothes, exposing her prefect breasts and shaved pussy to him. "You ready, Dad?"

"Lily, what are you—"he grunted, his breath leaving him as she dragged her tongue up the head of his cock. "Lily!"

She looked up at him sultrily through her eyelashes. "Have you told me to stop yet?" she asked.

Harry swallowed hard, clenching the sheets with his fists when the head of his cock pushed past his daughter's plump lips and went into her throat. She moaned and began bobbing on him, stroking the remaining bit of his shaft with her hand as she sucked, licked, and teased him.

Harry grunted as he fucked Lily's throat, one hand coming to the back of her head to push her further onto his cock. "Lily," he panted.

She looked up at him through her lashes one more time, and he grunted as his orgasm slammed into him with no warning whatsoever. Hot, thick ropes of cum rocketed up his shaft and down his daughter's throat. She took it in stride, swallowing every last drop.

She bobbed on him a few more times, cleaning him completely and getting him back to completely erect. "Geez, dad," she said as she stood up and climbed onto his lap. "How long has it been since you've had sex?"

Harry blinked a couple times. "Since your mother died," he said simply. Then he shook his head. "And what the hell is this all about?"

She snorted and began grinding her wet nether-lips against his shaft, making his hands instinctively come to her hips. "I'm horny and you have a nice, thick cock just waiting to fill me up."

She gasped as she sank down on him, the feeling of his cock stretching her out making even more heat pool in her core. "I love you, Daddy, and I trust you," she said. "I want you."

The feeling of Lily's tight, hot, wet walls squeezing and sliding up and down his cock rendered him incapable of denying her at that point. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He pulled her hips down on his as she gasped and moaned, her breasts bouncing along with her.

Lily gyrated in small circles as she rode her dad's cock, and when he hit a specific spot in her she arched her back to the point that her breasts were brushing his chest. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his own, and when she returned the kiss with just as much passion he felt his balls begin to tighten again.

He slammed up into her and shot rope after thick rope of cum straight into her womb, her walls squeezing and milking him for every last drop.

Lily got off of him and put her hands on her hips angrily, her face flushed. Somehow she managed to pull off the 'angry woman look' very well even with a mixture of their juices running down her inner thighs. "Are you going to let me have an orgasm at any point today?" she asked.

Harry's face flamed red. Now he was being scolded by his own daughter for being sexually inadequate. He stood up, grabbed her, and tossed her onto the bed. "You want to have an orgasm?" he asked gruffly.

"Y-yes," she said, a lot less confident as she was faced by the fiery look in her dad's eyes.

He kneeled in front of the bed and wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her pussy right up to his face. He dragged his tongue up her clit, making her hips buck a little. He pushed his tongue deep into her and began pumping it in and out, his nose bumping and rubbing her clit.

She cried out and fisted the sheets as she came hard, her warm, glistening cum spilling into his eager mouth. She writhed and moaned as he continued to eat her out throughout the duration of her orgasm, her now super-sensitive clit sending unbearable jolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

All of her tensed muscles relaxed as her orgasm died down, leaving her panting on the bed with her dad's face still buried between her legs.

He began teasing her anus with one finger and wrapped his lips around her clit, making her gasp and tense up again as pleasure slammed into her. "D-dad…" she panted. "That's…dirty…"

He began pushing the finger against her, and her back arched, a high keen escaping her throat. Harry very gently scraped his teeth against her clit right as his finger slid into her body, and Lily screamed in ecstasy as another orgasm slammed into her.

She came hard, her glistening juices once again shooting into Harry's waiting mouth. Once she had finished, he began kissing his way up her body, pinning her hands down with his own. When he reached her ear, he said, "How was that for an orgasm?"

"Dad," was all she managed to say as he rocked his hard cock against her nether-lips.

"You ready for my thick cock again?" he asked gruffly.

"Give me all of your cum," she begged.

He slammed his cock into her roughly, making her moan as he bumped her cervix. He fucked her hard and fast, and her legs wrapped around his waist so she could help him with the pace. She panted, writhed, and moaned as his thick shaft sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body. She was covered in sweat, flushed, and panting, and Harry was sure he looked much the same.

"Dad!" she cried out as she covered Harry's cock in warm cum, her most intense orgasm yet tearing through her.

Harry pumped into her a few more times before he grunted, "Lils," and shot more hot cum deep into her body, filling her up completely.

He collapsed next to her when he was finished, and she leaned over and gave him a sultry kiss before resting her head on his chest. "That was excellent, Dad. Thanks." She rested her hand on his lower stomach, just inches from his cock. "And up until the day I find a boyfriend, you better be ready for me whenever I feel like it. I'm your only daughter, after all."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be ready," he said.

He grinned as he held her tighter. Such an insatiable sexual appetite.

Just like her mother.


End file.
